


hazy.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics, Shapeshifting, Sick Character, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: After hitting some nasty singularity, En Dwi is feeling a little sick and hazy.Luckily, he's got somebody to keep him warm while Taneleer takes care of him.





	hazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could I get something for Frostmaster, something that experiments with weakness in En? A one shot, perhaps, with insecurity or even - and heaven forbid an Elder fall ill- sickness?

En Dwi is, uh, he’s  _bleary_  when he wakes up. Dizzy. It makes his head spin and his blood rush in his ears, and he grunts, clutching at the side of his head. He hasn’t felt like this in… Ooh,  _gee_ , a long time. A long time. A glass is pressed against his hand, and he takes it, taking a long sip. He gulps the water down, and he looks with defocused eyes - huh, that’s  _blurry_  - at Tan-Tan.

He can’t see his brother’s face, exactly, but he assumes it’s worried. He gets that, uh, that  _constipated_  look when he’s upset about something–

Aw, yeah. There it is. En Dwi’s vision slowly steadies itself, letting him see the room properly, and he sees that he’s on Knowhere. Multiverse space phenomena, they can, uh, they can really throw you for a  _loop._ He feels weak and a little shaky, but otherwise, uh, pretty good - and he assumes he has Taneleer to thank for that. 

“You’ve been unconscious for around a fortnight,” he says quietly. “You’ll need a few more days to recover.” En Dwi nods, slowly. Taneleer’s expression remains displeased.

“What?” En Dwi asks, surprised by the hoarseness of his own voice, and Taneleer’s gaze shifts, his dark eyes moving to the lump at the end of En Dwi’s bed. The lump is rather large, and black. Its shaggy fur rises and falls as it breathes, and En Dwi spies two pointy years, a big muzzle– “Aw. How long’s he been like that?”

“I haven’t been able to move him,” Taneleer mutters, crossing his arms over his chest. “He has savaged two of my servants, and even threatened to bite  _me.”_  En Dwi smiles a little. That’s his kitten. Loyal to the end - he’s, uh, he’s  _stupid_ , really, threatening Tan-Tan of all people, but–

“I bet he was real scared, huh,” En Dwi murmurs softly. The wolf is out for the count, warming the ends of En Dwi’s feet, but… Nah. These pillows, they’re too  _cold_. He leans forward, grunting a little in pain as his ribs protest the movement, and he shifts his body.

“ _En Dwi–”_ Taneleer protests, but En Dwi ignores him, dragging his feet out from beneath the wolf at the end of his bed and turning around, so that he can lay his head on the big monster’s side. Loki shifts beneath him, his head rising, and En Dwi looks into those blue eyes, which are a little tired, but show relief. 

Loki presses his face against En Dwi’s, nuzzling against his shoulder and his neck with a snuffling nose, and then his eyes close again. En Dwi can feel the slow beat of his heart under his ear, feel Loki’s chest rising and falling. 

“You know, kitten, this– This is a little weird. Even, uh, even for  _you_.” Loki’s ears twitch, so En Dwi  _knows_  that he’s heard, but he doesn’t raise his head again, doesn’t reply, even though En Dwi knows he can talk in the wolf form. Funny, isn’t he? En Dwi plays with him all the time, hurts him, makes him cry, makes him beg…

And yet here he– Here he is. All En Dwi’s. He tangles his fingers through a tuft of thick, black fur, and he closes his aching eyes again.

A blanket is thrown over him, as he’s on top of the first one, and En Dwi opens on eye, looking wryly at Taneleer, but Tan-Tan is  _scowling_ , and won’t meet En Dwi’s gaze. 

“We’ll, mmm, we’ll make it up to Tan-Tan, huh, Lo-Lo?” En Dwi asks dreamily, feeling himself loll back. “We’ll– Mmm. You and me, we’ll put on a  _show_ …” He feels the wolf shiver beneath him, and he grins.

Yep. Sick or not - Daddy’s still got it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
